


Healing Pro-purr-ties

by sinnerforhire



Series: Kitten 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kittens, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10109732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jensen gets sick. Jared and Jinnie take care of him in their own special ways.





	

Jensen knows he’s in trouble as soon as he wakes up. He stumbles into the bathroom and just manages to make it to the toilet before losing everything he ate the night before. His knees, still sore from his tumble off the bed, protest sharply when they hit the cold tile floor, but they’re pretty low on Jensen’s list of immediate concerns. He’s breathless and teary-eyed when the retching finally lets up, and he collapses in a shivering, sweaty heap next to the toilet. 

He hears a little _chirrup_ from the sink and looks up just in time to see Jinnie jump down onto the floor next to him. She butts her head up against his outstretched arm. “Y’need t’be a dog,” mumbles Jensen. “So y’could fetch J’red.”

She mews again and Jensen idly waves a hand toward the bedroom. “Go get your daddy,” he says, more clearly this time. She stops and looks right into his eyes and, as if she understands, trots off toward the bedroom. “Good girl,” mutters Jensen, letting his eyes fall shut.

“Jensen? Hey, are you okay?” Jensen hears Jared step onto the tile floor and then the sound of the toilet flushing. “Come on, sit up and let me look at you.”

Jensen groans and pushes himself up off the floor with shaking arms. Jared wraps one giant Sasquatch arm around his shoulders and presses one sleep-warm hand to Jensen’s forehead. “You’re definitely not feverish,” he declares. “Your head is like the outside of a beer bottle.” He wipes his hand on a bath towel hanging on the towel rack behind them. “You think you can come back to bed, or do you need to stay here?”

The bathroom is fucking freezing, but the walls are tilting crazily in his peripheral vision and he feels like he’s on a boat that’s caught in a whirlpool, so he figures he better not move too far away from the toilet. “Stay here,” he croaks, and shivers. “But it’s freezing.”

Jared props Jensen up against the wall and stands up. “I’ll bring a blanket and pillow,” he promises, and goes back out to the bedroom. 

He comes back a minute later with two fluffy pillows and a Penn State fleece blanket. He wraps it around Jensen’s shoulders and somehow manages to get it underneath Jensen’s legs as well, blocking the chill from the floor and making Jensen feel about fifteen degrees warmer instantly. Jared eases Jensen’s head onto the pillows and rubs his back. “You okay for now? It’s just after four now, so I’ll come in and check on you around 5:30 when I feed her.” 

Jensen nods miserably and curls up tighter. Jared pats Jensen’s shoulder and slowly climbs to his feet. “Try and get some rest, okay?”

Jensen throws up twice in the next hour and is just finishing up time number three when Jared comes back to check on him. “I guess you’re not feeling any better,” he says, dropping to his knees next to Jensen and brushing Jensen’s sweat-soaked hair off his forehead. “Man, you look like shit.”

“Look better’n I feel, then,” mutters Jensen. 

Jared reaches into the open closet behind the door and takes out a purple plastic bin that looks suspiciously like a litter tray. “Never used,” says Jared, responding to Jensen’s unspoken scorn. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed. I had some peppermint tea in the kitchen, so I made you a cup.”

Jared hoists Jensen to his feet as though he weighs little more than Jinnie, and ends up half-carrying Jensen back to the bed. Jared props him up with what looks to be enough pillows for three people and pulls the quilt right up to his armpits. He hands Jensen the mug of tea and steadies his hand when he threatens to lose control of it. It’s nice and hot, though, and it warms him from the inside out. But he’s only able to drink half of it before it threatens to come up again. He pushes the mug into Jared’s hands and grits his teeth.

Jared sets the mug on the nightstand and presses the litter tray into Jensen’s hands. Jensen breathes through his nose a few times until the feeling passes, and drops his head back against the pillows with a deep sigh. He sets the tray down in his lap for later, but Jared picks it up and moves it aside. He then scoops Jinnie up from the floor and sets her right on top of Jensen’s stomach. 

Jensen tries to push her off, but Jared stills his hand. “I swear, it’ll help,” he says, scratching Jinnie’s chin until she starts to purr. “She’s like a little heated massage ball. And purring is therapeutic for cats and humans both.”

Jensen might be grasping at straws, but he does feel better than he did a minute ago. Jinnie’s purring like a little engine, and it kind of feels like he has a silenced phone on his stomach, only with a comfortingly warm weight to it. Jensen lifts a hand to pet Jinnie between the ears and she purrs even louder in response. Jensen manages something close to a smile. “She likes me.”

Jared grins. “She’s got good taste.”


End file.
